


Sur

by lynndyre



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ink, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the Palace, Clearbrook and One-Eye's spirit reach out to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> You have no idea how much I loved drawing for this prompt! I have loads of little sketches of different Elfquest characters, the style was a joy to revisit and learn to draw. I hope you like it!

  
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/OneEyeandClearbrook_zps9b537d92.jpg.html)   



End file.
